


Search for Something

by eveneechan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, because found out we can share our fanart in Ao3 too, this is my fanart but i try to share in here too, this is not fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan
Summary: Search for Something: Love, family, IdentityNewt and Jacob search for their love in their life: Tina and QueenieQueenie search for her family, TinaTina search for CredenceCredence and Nagini search for Credece's identityBasically summary of Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald in one artworkAlso, all variants of my artwork about Newt Search TinaThis is not a fic, but collection of my artwork that have same theme.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Nagini, Credence Barebone/Nagini, Queenie Goldstein & Jacob Kowalski, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 18





	Search for Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first post in Ao3 and this is not a fic, but my artwork collections.  
> I saw that we can share artwork in Ao3, so I decide to post all of my artworks slowly in here too xD
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
